


Life Letters

by RainbowStrawberryMilk



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Asano Gakuhou's Bad Parenting, Asano Gakushuu Needs A Hug, Flowers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Language of Flowers, Metaphors, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowStrawberryMilk/pseuds/RainbowStrawberryMilk
Summary: “Kiss me while the rays are not aiming at us,While we still feel something,While we are still here,Kiss me.I hate it when I need you so muchBecause it can become so much worse afterwards.You breathe out: we have an hour,An hour,One hour,And we put our weapons on the carpet.”
Relationships: Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu
Kudos: 25





	Life Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of this song: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=uyt0fRWNuUI it is super beautiful and I really suggest listening to it! 
> 
> Also, every flower mentioned in this fic has a meaning. The site I am using is here: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=uyt0fRWNuUI
> 
> I thought of a really neat PMV with Shuu and the song Life Letters (which from what I know is the English translation of the song title). This is basically a little written part of the ending of the song (which is also the part where the lyrics in the description is from).

Gakushuu stood in a large field of wilting freesias but he payed no mind to the flowers. They have been dead for a long time and he never saw the use of trying to revive them. There was a figure a few feet in front of him with his back facing towards the younger boy. The strawberry blonde had made an attempt to step closer towards his father but noticed the erica that was wrapped so tightly around his ankle that he couldn’t move. 

“Father.” He called out but failed to received a response. “Father.” He tried again. He felt his arms tingle before stinging in pain. He lifted up one of his arms to see red spider lilies tear through his skin, and a sudden feeling of panic had gripped onto his chest. “Father, please.” The other hadn’t even flinched. 

“Please.” He begged feeling more and more spider lilies tear their way through him as blood started to trickle down his arms and onto the flowers beneath him. His eyes started to water as he continued to call out to the person in front of him, to the person who wasn’t acknowledging him. “Dad, please just turn around.” He cried but instead of warm water, he felt a cool silky petal slide down his cheek. It flutter gracefully into his hand and he just stared down at the yellow tulip petal as more started to fall. 

“Dad, please.” He sobbed. He felt like something was stuck in his throat almost as if he was choking. “Please” he wheezed weakly before breaking into a coughing fit. His entire body shook and trembled as it forced whatever was suck out of his windpipe. What came out was a bloodied white rose. 

His legs had given out from underneath him and he collapsed into the sea of broken freesias. He was suffocating. Roses had flooded his windpipe faster than he could get them out and we was stuck trembling and wheezing on the floor with tulip petals stream down his face. His vision blurred but it didn’t make much of a difference because he knew what was in front of him: his father and bloodied mangled flowers. 

Please help...

Please just turn around....

Please just see me......

Gakushuu could’ve sworn that, before everything faded away, he saw Gakuhuo finally turn around with sweet pea petals on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Not only do the flowers have meaning but the meanings have meaning. Most things are pretty obvious, but I would like to talk about the sweet peas. Gakuhuo’s tears are sweet peas, which just mean goodbye, because he is so caught up in people who left (aka Ikeda) that he never noticed that he was slowly killing Shuu inside.


End file.
